


All the Time in the World

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Ever wanted some good summer lovin' from Zen?~





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This is my Zen fic from the @2019loveforallseasons project! It was really fun to be a part of and I met some really good people during my time involved. This fic is centered around Zen and some good ol’ summer lovin. Contains: body worship, oral sex, teasing, fingering, a bit of edging, and a lot of kissing. Enjoy!

The sun glimmered off the water; it soaked into your soul like an ethereal energy that words couldn’t explain. The wind, the calling seabirds, they spoke in a language that you felt only your heart could understand. Under your feet, white sand curled between your toes; the tracks behind you spun out in tracks of dance with your beloved boyfriend. He stood by you, holding your hand as you strolled down the beach.

“Zen,” You smiled up at him. “It’s beautiful here.”

“Not as beautiful as you, Princess.” Zen responded, sliding his sunglasses down his nose to wink at you as he pulled you closer. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder to hug you close, sighing happily. “You deserve a vacation with how hard you’ve been working.”

Zen had surprised you with a summer vacation to an extravagant beach. The resort was gorgeous, everything was gorgeous. The summer stars, the heat at night, the moon glimmering off the sea. You’d just arrived the night before, it felt like you belonged here. Part of you wanted to dive into the ocean, dragging Zen along with you. To transform into a mermaid with him and hide away from the slow reality of real life. Even living your life supporting a budding star, your budding star, moments like this were ones that you’d truly treasure.

“I think you’re more deserving of a vacation than I am.” You laughed as you wrapped an arm around Zen’s waist, leaning into him to smell the faint scent of cologne on his skin. He wore a thin white button down shirt, the buttons all undone, making it easier to absorb his being into your senses.

Zen nuzzled into your forehead, his lips brushing over your hairline. “I suppose it’s a good thing that we’re both here,” he whispered, the tip of his nose tracing down yours until his lips were pressed softly against your own. Zen’s lips tasted like the salt on the breeze and felt as hot as the burning sun.

He hummed into your shared kiss, his hands brushing against your hips as he pulled you into his chest. Your pastel sundress fluttered around you, making you feel like a butterfly landing on a flower to drink the nectar of love off Zen’s tongue. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers weaving into his loose silvery hair. “I love you,” Zen spoke softly, echoing all your thoughts towards him in a romantic crescendo.

You had eaten an early dinner with Zen on the beach, a small table had been set up for the pair of you surrounded by luscious rose petals. The meal was one of the best you’d ever eaten, paired with a glass of fine champagne to celebrate a beautiful season. Zen had joked about preferring beer, wrinkling his nose at the fanciness, but you could tell he enjoyed himself.

The sun was just now beginning to set, purples, pinks, oranges, and blues melting together to form a picturesque landscape that melted into the sea on the horizon. Maybe the heat of your kiss was burning out the sun.

During your dinner Zen had whispered to you about how you looked good enough to eat, having fun making you blush in front of the waiter who came to refill your glass. His fingers felt like satin as they entwined with yours over the table, his smile as light as the warm sun. “Can I take you back to our room now?” he’d murmured, raising your hand to kiss it softly.

The urgency of Zen present kiss heightened, a low gasp building on his tongue. He loved you so much, and he expressed it with every action he’d taken and every word he’d told you since you got off the plane. If he planned to keep this up for the entire rest of your vacation you felt as though you’d melt if he even looked at you.

Zen pulled away from the kiss as it felt like it was reaching a peak, a tired blush across his features. “I wish I could have you now, but I suppose I can wait until we get to our room,” he teased, you could see the glimmer in his eyes even passed his sunglasses.

“Poor Zenny…” You gave him a fake pout as he laughed at the nickname you used on him.

He seemed reluctant as he stepped away, clasping your hand back in his as you continued to walk across the cooling sand. “If you tease me like that I’ll just want you more, you know?” Zen insisted, his pace seeming to quicken like he really meant it.

You smiled and kept pace with him, practically skipping with how happy you felt. It wasn’t often that you got time alone with your precious boyfriend. You both worked so often, finding even a full 24 hours that you could spend enjoying each other’s company was rare. Here, on a beach owned by the resort, you hadn’t seen any people since you had your shared dinner.

Zen had asked if you wanted to take the longer route back to the resort. Part of him regretted it now as he just wanted to hold you in his arms and sink into the fluffy mattress in your room. Sharing kisses and sweet nothings as time ticked away into the darkness of night. But for you, he would do anything you asked. You were his princess, after all.

“What do you want to do when we get back to our room?” Zen glanced at you, hoping you’d want to do something relaxing with him rather than explore the rest of the expansive resort.

You thought for a moment as Zen swung your arm, back and forth in time with the crashing of the waves. “We haven’t tried our bath yet.”

The resort you and Zen were housed at had suites with private open aired baths. You had gone out into the small outdoor area earlier, but there wasn’t time to take a dip. “Sounds like a good plan,” Zen hummed, almost prancing in excitement as he thought about how soft your skin would feel in the warm water.

The rest of your stroll along the beach relaxed your bodies and hearts and the atmosphere radiated with tenderness like the kind you shared between each other. Zen opened the door for you with a lavish bow, once again calling you princess. He paired your favored pet name with a wink as he removed his sunglasses and hung them in his breast pocket.

“Were you planning on wearing your swimsuit in the bath?” Zen ventured as you entered your suite together. Once again, hopeful for a specific answer. Though he’d love you the same in any answer.

You smiled and reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. “Why don’t you come find out for yourself?” you teased, trailing your fingertips down Zen’s abdomen before twirling away from him and speeding towards the sliding door that opened onto the baths.

Zen smirked at your retreating figure. Heat pooled inside him on the trail your fingertips had left on his body. He’d tried to reach out to catch you, to pull you into a smoldering kiss before you’d escaped him. Even with how confident he acted, you still caught him off-guard with just how cute you could be towards him.

You left the tinted glass doors open slightly behind you, waiting to hear Zen padding towards you. It surprised you that he hadn’t come in on your heels, he usually was almost pouncing on you whenever you initiated anything even vaguely sexual in nature, especially when you had so little time to be together.

“Let me do that, Princess.” Zen’s voice was warm against your ear as you started to pull off your sundress. His fingers laced through yours, his now bare chest pressing against your back.

You laughed, turning to face him. “I didn’t even hear yo-“ you started, interrupted by a hot kiss.

“I know.” Zen sighed, lifting your dress swiftly over your head. He only removed his lips from yours to completely remove the clothing item. “A wolf can always sneak up on his prey,” he teased, nibbling on your lower lip as you smirked at his reply.

You hadn’t seen where Zen had discarded his shirt, assuming he just let it drop to the floor inside your room. Zen’s lips traveled down your jaw, his fingers now behind your back, untying your swimsuit top. You let it slip off your shoulders, Zen tugged it to the floor.

“Beautiful, you’re beautiful,” Zen purred, leading you to walk backwards until you were against the wall. His luscious lips explored your neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin behind your ear to make you gasp. “Beautiful.” Zen continued to sing praises to you, the pure love on his voice making you tipsier than the champagne had.

“Zen, you’re the beautiful one in this relationship,” you sighed, jumping slightly when Zen’s thumbs brushed over your nipples.

“If you can still think that I’m more beautiful than you, I’m not doing a good enough job, am I, Princess?” Zen pulled his lips from your throat to look you in the eyes, his nose resting against yours. “You’re the most perfect thing I’ve ever had in my life, my family.” Zen kissed softly under each of your eyes once. “Can I ever convince you of your perfection?” Zen kneeled, his bright eyes only leaving yours when he kissed down the valley between your breasts.

Your heart hammered in your chest as Zen’s tongue flicked against your skin, tasting the heat of your body. “I think it would take a… A lot of convincing.” You breathed, arching your back as Zen tried to press you more firmly against the wall.

“We have  _ all the time in the world _ .” Zen assured you, sucking light marks onto your skin, decorating you with his marks. “We should probably move to the baths now, unless you’d rather me finish you right here against this wall.” He teased, biting your shoulder softly before he stood again.

If you weren’t against the wall, you probably would’ve collapsed against his chest. His mouth was so talented even the simplest things he did with it made you breathless. “I think I’ll overheat…” you murmured, following him as he led you towards the edge of the bath.

“Hm? I don’t think that will get much better for you, Jagi~” Zen stepped into the bath, lowering himself until just his nose and eyes were above water. He was still wearing his swim shorts, you could tell even under the water that a bulge was building between his legs. “You stay up there, I’ll warm you up plenty.” Zen winked, moving closer to you as you sat on the edge of the bath. He looked like a shark stalking the seas, out for blood.

You were about to ask Zen what he meant, but kisses exploring your thighs shot the question into the back of your mind. “I think I’ll like that…” Your legs spread as Zen nibbled on your skin, slowly moving his lips closer to your swimsuit bottom, then pulling back, closer to your knees. “Zen.” You sighed his name in exasperation when he moved his lips further away from your center again.

Zen snorted a laugh into your thigh. “Demanding today, aren’t you, Princess?” Zen slid his wet hands up your thighs and massaged them lightly, encouraging you to open your legs wider. A shock went through you when Zen’s lips made contact with your heat through the layer of fabric. “Does that feel nice?” Zen nosed against your pubic bone as he tugged your swimsuit bottom with his fingers.

“Yes…” You huffed, glaring at him as he had the time of his life toying with you. You couldn’t say no to the cute face he pulled when he messed around with you. “Take them off, please.” You grunted, clutching the edges of the bath.

Zen stood in the water, moving to kiss you deeply as he blindly removed your swimsuit bottom. He flicked them across the partially outdoor area, then lazily sank back lower in the water. He did love your reactions to his teasing, but he loved the reactions you had to how he pleased you even more.

“ _ Zen… _ ” You whimpered, face reddening as his eyes scanned your naked figure. Part of you wanted to cover yourself, but you knew he’d never let you get away with being bashful in a moment like this.

Slowly, Zen rose to standing in the water. “Give me a chance to look at you, Jagi, it feels like it’s been months since I’ve seen you.” His lips tasted like salt and sweet summer tang when he kissed you again. Zen’s hands brushed down your body, making you shiver and press closer to him. They paused their travel at your thighs, one of his hands then promptly moving to the core between your thighs, brushing against you with his fingers almost as gently as his lips.

You moaned softly, rolling your hips against his fingers as much as your position would allow. “You’ve missed me a lot, haven’t you?” Zen teased, massaging your clit in circles as your head spun. You could feel his smirk against your lips before he drove his kiss deeper, his tongue slipping between your lips to tousle with your own.

How much he longed to make love to you until he wouldn’t forget a single inch of your body. Zen wanted to memorize every new curve and blemish that had appeared since he’d loved you last. He felt so guilty for not having the time to cherish you the way he wanted to, he swore to himself he’d make up for it on this vacation. No matter what it took.

Two slender fingers pressed inside you, spreading your walls. You clutched at Zen’s hair, panting as his mouth went to your neck. He left blooming pink flowers there, stimulating your burning skin as you fell deeper into the pits of unrelenting pleasure. Even with how gentle he was being, it sent you off to some pleasured place in your mind that even ecstasy couldn’t correctly name.

“How many times do you think I could make you cum with my fingers, Princess?” Zen breathed hotly against your skin, lifting his lips to nibble on your ear.

You groaned in response, reeling when he thrust his fingers more deeply inside you. “God, quit your teasing…”

Zen laughed, kissing you softly again. “But you’re so cute when you get teased~” He nibbled on your bottom lip. “You’re cute all the time. My precious Princess.”

After Zen had revised his statement, you wanted to retort… But his lips traveling down your throat, passing your breasts, his tongue drifting over your stomach… All your thoughts had stopped in their tracks.

He had pent you up so much with his fingers that the first kiss of his tongue to your clit made your body quake. “ _ Fuck… _ ” You groaned, fingers trembling as they tightened in Zen’s hair.

Zen had always been skilled with his lips and tongue, he suckled greedily at your entrance, licking up the juices that dripped from you relentlessly. “Finally, my dessert~”

If you hadn’t been so close to cumming, you would’ve laughed. All that came from your lips was a strangled moan.

Your hips rolled to grind against Zen’s tongue as he slipped it inside you to massage your walls. One of his warm hands held you in place as the other rubbed your clit. You were  _ so  _ close.

A final suck to your center is what did it for you, if Zen hadn’t been steadying you you probably would’ve fallen into the bath when your body arched. A cry of Zen’s name left your lips as you came against his waiting tongue. The greedy sucking noises that came from between your legs were almost too lewd for you to take.

“ _ Damn,  _ Princess.” Zen grunted appreciatively as he lapped his tongue against your inner thighs to taste as much of your sweet juices as he could. “You were really holding out, weren’t you?”

Zen raised his head slightly from the home between your thighs, his chin dripping from a mix of the bath water and your cum. Before your mind could stop buzzing from your release, he was kissing you again. You could taste yourself on his tongue.

You felt him press his bulge against your thigh as Zen you pulled you flush against his body. “I  _ need  _ you, Lovely.” Zen peppered softer kisses against your face as he easily lifted you, carrying you as he walked up the stairs to exit the outdoor bath.

He carried you back into your suite, his lips only leaving yours to fumble with opening and closing the door between the partially outdoor area and the indoor room. “I love you. So much.” Zen murmured, lightly setting you on the side of the bed.

Even after making you cum and aching with his own need, he could still keep his loving demeanor with ease. “I love you too, Zen.”

Hearing you say you loved him almost enough to break Zen’s resolve to pamper you tonight.

Zen picked up a towel with shaky hands, sensually drying off his body as he stared at you. Watching him,  _ waiting  _ for him. The pulsing in his swim shorts was becoming unbearable, but he didn’t want to risk you falling asleep in a damp bed. That could make you sick.

Once he was sufficiently dry he pounced forward, making you grunt in surprise when he knocked you back into the mattress. Zen freed himself from his shorts, eyeing you with a smirk as he kissed you for what could’ve been the thousandth time that night. “We have nobody to disrupt us tonight or this morning, my Princess.” He groaned against your lips as he pressed his member against your inner thigh. “I love you.”

“Are you ready for me?”


End file.
